User talk:Mmpratt99 deviantart
---- 'A Little About Myself' I'm new here. and, I'm still working things out on this Wikia site. It's even harder to figure out than deviant art.Mmpratt99 deviantart 05:27, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Now they're saying I'm earning these badges just by using this page. I haven't even contributed much of anything yet and already I'm earning points.Mmpratt99 deviantart 05:37, March 3, 2012 (UTC) I'm trying to balance my time between the every day world and the internet. Feel free to comment on anything that needs editing on my work. Please don't leave any hurtful comments, I came here for helpful advice and critique, not to be insulted.User:Mmpratt99 deviantart 21:29, March 7, 2012 (UTC) 'You Can Also Contact Me On' http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Mmpratt99_deviantart mmpratt99@yahoo.com http://mmpratt99.deviantart.com/ Wonderful art you have there They're great, they seem close to surrealism, don't know why though. Ψ REDDOT Ψ 04:17, March 4, 2012 (UTC) --- Add your story by pressing the button that is named, "Add a Page" that is where you can add your story. When you finish adding your story, you must go to the article lising to add the story under 30 mins. Ψ REDDOT Ψ 04:33, March 4, 2012 (UTC) --- There should be a tab when you edit the story or start a story or any other edit. The tab should be on the right side alongside with the others. The tab is named simply, "Categories" place a category but submit the category yet. Once you start typing, there should be a list of "official" categories for you to put in instead of just abruptly putting incorrect categories, in regards I hope you understand what I am saying. Ψ REDDOT Ψ 05:04, March 4, 2012 (UTC) --- Now, if you want to save your story, you must at least put into a document. Ψ REDDOT Ψ 05:47, March 4, 2012 (UTC) --- Well, to tell you didn't put type the story in correctly, you put the story into the "summary box" which result a "blank page". And to save your story is to put it in a document, which you can actually put your story in Microsoft Word, save the work onto Microsoft and there you go, you got your own work saved. (PC, not sure about Mac or any other softwares) Tutorial Here's a little tutorial of how to add a story to the article listing and did you updated the article listing when you add your story? Ψ REDDOT Ψ 07:57, March 4, 2012 (UTC) --- Your story is fine, it's all in well. Ψ REDDOT Ψ 22:38, March 4, 2012 (UTC) --- Sorry for the late reply I was out somewhere, and yes your story is safe and fine not deleted. Ψ REDDOT Ψ 00:42, March 5, 2012 (UTC) --- No, I don't think the part was cut out. Ψ REDDOT Ψ 04:14, March 5, 2012 (UTC) --- Now, putting an "OC" category is a different story, reason why is because you have to put yourself onto the user submission page with the story, too. Ψ REDDOT Ψ 04:51, March 5, 2012 (UTC) --- Well, you must press the edit button when you are on your story where you can see the categories tab on the right side. There, you can hover your mouse over the categories and you'll see a pencil and a trash can., press the trash can to deleted them. Ψ REDDOT Ψ 04:59, March 5, 2012 (UTC) ClericofMadness 01:24, March 7, 2012 (UTC) --- To tell you, Cleric didn't really explain that much about the categories that cannot be together. But here are the categories that cannot be added togther since I've asked him: *Monsters *Beings *Demons/Devils --- Fix it for you. Ψ REDDOT Ψ 02:58, March 7, 2012 (UTC) --- It's still here, no need to worry about it. Ψ REDDOT Ψ 03:09, March 7, 2012 (UTC) --- It's right here. Typically, it's probably not added, it's author's fault for not adding it anyhow. Ψ REDDOT Ψ 03:48, March 7, 2012 (UTC) --- Now remember this, other users can edit your story but in other words they less or more likely to add categories to your story, it is recommended to add the categories by yourself, Cleric won't ban you for not adding categories, as long it's in the article listing. Ψ REDDOT Ψ 04:19, March 7, 2012 (UTC) --- No, there's no possible way just to know any user that are viewing your story unless asking them. Ψ REDDOT Ψ 04:34, March 7, 2012 (UTC) --- There's no other way, no not at all. Ψ REDDOT Ψ 04:41, March 7, 2012 (UTC) --- Watch this to learn about the wikia editor. Ψ REDDOT Ψ 05:01, March 7, 2012 (UTC) --- And make sure you sign while you are done commenting. Ψ REDDOT Ψ 05:02, March 7, 2012 (UTC) --- Your story is right here go ahead and add the categories. REDD \bigodot T 00:40, March 11, 2012 (UTC) --- No, it doesn't need to be required. \iint 01:54, March 15, 2012 (UTC) --- There should be a check box for you to enable the wikitext. You need to know specific coding to make your signature gray. \iint 18:14, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Re:Channel Alrighty. Sorry for the fuckup. 23:24, March 20, 2012 (UTC) ClericofMadness 05:50, March 31, 2012 (UTC) --- You must tag one of your stories as OC first then submit into the user submission page. \iint Talk 15:56, March 31, 2012 (UTC) --- Well, I am not sure because I never had this problem before. So, if you did the steps correctly and if you think it's safe to remove it then go ahead. \iint Talk 16:08, March 31, 2012 (UTC) --- Well, you don't get blocked permanently, just if you do the same mistake the block will get higher. And plus everyone makes mistakes. I got blocked mistakenly about the 4th time. \iint Talk 16:22, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Re: Unlocked the page, you can edit it now. [[User: Weirdowithcoffee| KOROMO ]][[User Talk:Weirdowithcoffee| Talk ]] 04:06, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Article Titles Notification A page you have made has been improperly capitalized and/or punctuated. Please refer to the Style Guide for more information about titles. I have taken the time to fix your title, as only admin and rollback users may modify titles. Because of this, I must ask that you adhere to the standards of titles, or the next time you will receive a ban on editing for a period of time as set out in the rules about titles. MooseJuice (talk) 21:39, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Yes. MooseJuice (talk) 03:32, September 24, 2012 (UTC) I'd wait about a week. If it's not there by then, go ahead and remake the list. MooseJuice (talk) 21:18, March 30, 2013 (UTC) You should put it where the M section WOULD be if it was there (in alphabetical order) MooseJuice (talk) 23:16, March 30, 2013 (UTC) The table of contents is automatic; You don't need to change it. MooseJuice (talk) 23:56, March 30, 2013 (UTC) SOURCE MODE When you're in editor, the default mode is Visual Mode. When you copypaste something from another document onto editor, you want to switch into Source Mode before doing so so that only the text of the article is copied-and-pasted to editor. With Visual Mode, both the text AND the font/formatting of the original document is copied, which is bad because it can make for some REALLY BAD FORMATTING ERRORS! TL;DR: Thank you for your time. LOLSKELETONS Talk • 04:42, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Article Titles Notification A page you have made has been improperly capitalized and/or punctuated. Please refer to for more information about titles. I have taken the time to fix your title, as only admin, VCROC, and rollback users may modify titles. Because of this, I must ask that you adhere to the standards of titles, or the next time you will receive a ban on editing for a period of time as set out in . LOLSKELETONS Talk • 04:42, April 14, 2013 (UTC) RE: I'll see if I can't fix it... There's a whole lot of unnecessary HTML code, which indicates that you never used source mode. It's also extremely hard for me to edit anything on this page because it's so long that it's causing my computer to freeze up while editing. ._. LOLSKELETONS Talk • 07:01, April 14, 2013 (UTC) No idea I haven't been onto this site for like.... I don't know--a long time, lol. So I really do not know what happened to your talk page and what's the reason behind it. Sorry, man, and then I quacked. 19:14, May 16, 2013 (UTC) RE: ;"I don't know what you're talking about" :Me neither. Are you responding to that thread in the middle of my talk page that you inexplicably posted your message under? Context pls. ;"I was wondering if Creepypasta Wiki would object it I put all the illustrations up or would they prefer if I did what everyone else seems to be doing--have a few or no illustrations per story. :If you feel they add to the story, then by all means include them. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 03:29, October 29, 2013 (UTC) That's probably a sign that your browser can't handle the sheer size of the page. Try switching to a different browser and editing it in source mode. Another thing that would make it easier would be to go to and disable visual mode altogether ("Editing" tab, first check box). You can also go to "Layout" in your preferences and switch from the Wikia skin to the Monobook skin; in monobook, you'll be able to go straight to the source view. If that doesn't work, give me a link to the page so I can split it into multiple pages or something to make it easier to edit. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 06:09, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Okay, I switched to Monobook skin, and it looks rather hideous to me. Really jarring compared to the Wikia version--User: Mmpratt99 deviantart (talk) 06:26, October 29, 2013 (UTC) : Or wait. Is this a page you have yet to upload? LOLSKELETONS (talk) 06:18, October 29, 2013 (UTC) So it's still there?--User: Mmpratt99 deviantart (talk) 06:22, October 29, 2013 (UTC) : Is what still there? LOLSKELETONS (talk) 06:23, October 29, 2013 (UTC) :: If it's there, you can give me a link. If not, it means the page has yet to be created. Do you mean the text of the pasta itself or an edit to the pasta? LOLSKELETONS (talk) 06:28, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Well, I was wondering if the text is in published form, because I hit the publish button once?--User: Mmpratt99 deviantart (talk) 06:33, October 29, 2013 (UTC) : Are you still in the editing screen? If you left the editing screen open for a long time, hitting publish will usually return you to the editing screen, and publishing again will save the edit. I don't know if this is what you're experiencing, though. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 06:36, October 29, 2013 (UTC) I think that's what I'm experiencing, but I'm afraid if I hit publishing again I'm going to get either all this weird code or no story. I bookedmarked the damn thing http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/The_Basement_of_Doom?action=submit --User: Mmpratt99 deviantart (talk) 06:41, October 29, 2013 (UTC) : Just hit publish. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 06:56, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Okay, I'm going to hit publish and I know it's going to be horrible.--User: Mmpratt99 deviantart (talk) 20:52, October 29, 2013 (UTC) There is none. The article listing has no replacement as no replacement is necessary. That is, unless you count , an automatically updating list of pages in all namespaces on this wiki (which is built into the MediaWiki software, meaning we had it all along). LOLSKELETONS (talk) 22:22, October 29, 2013 (UTC) So I can use the article listing then, I don't have to go to a whole different place?--User: Mmpratt99 deviantart (talk) 22:46, October 29, 2013 (UTC) : The article listing is gone, but Special:AllPages serves essentially the same purpose. You don't have to update it or anything. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 22:49, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Okay, so everything on the Special:AllPages is automatically listed? I don't have to go over to that location and list the story? Another thing, I can't get the story categories to list the genera, it always leave a blank whenever I hit publish. --User: Mmpratt99 deviantart (talk) 22:54, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Yes, that is correct. Also, I fixed the formatting on The Basement of Doom and categorized it under Places. You can add more categories by using the category module at the bottom of the page or by putting Category:Name of category at the bottom of the page. More info: w:Help:Category LOLSKELETONS (talk) 23:40, October 29, 2013 (UTC) : P.S. You don't have to add any more categories than necessary. Just make sure they correspond to the story's main themes. I would avoid death or people, though, since they're so overused/misused. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 23:44, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Thanks you so much for the help! Really appreciate it! Is there any way of getting the categories to work properly? I'm trying it and it doesn't seem to work.--User: Mmpratt99 deviantart (talk) 00:05, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Comment Click me! LOLSKELETONS (talk) 05:45, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Table of Contents Hey. I saw on the history that you were having a bit of a problem adding the Table of Contents. I decided to help out with that situation. Also, for the Chapters. Do you want me to edit that, and make sure that no one (unless if they go in the page itself), won't edit a specific chapter. Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring. (talk) 02:41, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Please feel free to edit. Also maybe you can help me with adjusting the placement of pictures so they won't cramp the text so much.--User: Mmpratt99 deviantart (talk) 03:00, November 3, 2013 (UTC) RE:Photos So. I have an idea, on how to eliminate the (excuse my language) the clusterfuck of photos in The Basement of Doom is to have like a gallery of the photo's, in which resembles the order of the sequence of events happen, at the bottom of the story. Is that alright with you? Or do you want something different. Because that's my suggestion on that. Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring. (talk) 19:26, November 3, 2013 (UTC) That would be a good idea. Is that better than having the pictures all stacked to one side of the story? I thought about doing that, but then thought it would only distract the reader from the story. --User: Mmpratt99 deviantart (talk) 22:50, November 3, 2013 (UTC) RE RE:Photos Yes. It would be a lot better than having the gallery at the end of the story. But first, since you're the author, before I could do that, I need you to approve of this. Birthday Grape.jpg Birthday worm.jpg If you do approve of this, please post the images (in order) of the sequence of events, on my Talk Page Or, we could have a slide show. Birthday Grape.jpg Birthday worm.jpg Again. Talk page. Thank you. Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring. (talk) 01:42, November 7, 2013 (UTC) I'm currently working on making these images into a gallery if that's alright with you, but I'd like to ask: would you prefer if I arranged them by file name, or by the order they (currently) appear on the page? They don't seem to be in order. For example, the first few images that appear on the page are named: 1000px-Gentlemen Prefer Blondes.jpg The Basement of Doom--Undecided Page4.jpg The Basement of Doom--Undecided Page6.jpg The Basement of Doom--Undecided_Page10.jpg The Basement of Doom--Undecided_Page.jpg The Basement of Doom--Undecided_Page2.jpg The Basement of Doom--Undecided_Page3.jpg The Basement of Doom--Undecided_Page11.jpg LOLSKELETONS (talk) 21:27, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Maybe it would be better if you arranged them by how they are currently arranged on the page. The file names came before there was any story. I think maybe you should also look at the story also and see in what order these pictures are lined up --User: Mmpratt99 deviantart (talk) 21:45, November 7, 2013 (UTC) : k, sounds good. So you want this to be an ordinary gallery or a slideshow? I could easily do one or the other, since the only difference between the two is the type="slideshow" part of the code. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 22:26, November 7, 2013 (UTC) :: Finished: The Basement of Doom#Illustrations. I went with a slideshow if that's alright with you. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 23:53, November 7, 2013 (UTC) I seem to have left out a period right after the 32 in the file name. Fixed now. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 00:41, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Thank you so much for fixing it. Really appreciate the help!--User: Mmpratt99 deviantart (talk) 00:56, November 8, 2013 (UTC) The Canaries I did the necessary revisions and removed the M4R if you want to categorize the story. (If not, I can categorize it when I get a little more free time) There weren't a lot of issues: minor formatting, grammar (it's/its), and a sorting template was added because the title starts with "The, A, or An" to help with sorting. Interesting read, I also enjoyed reading through The Visitor from Curtisville. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:54, August 30, 2014 (UTC) Thank you EmpyrealInvective so much for making correction to it. I really appreciate the help! I'm also glad you enjoyed The Visitor from Curtisville--User: Mmpratt99 deviantart (talk) 00:10, August 31, 2014 (UTC) New Messages Me and My Dumb Luck I can't believe that I just got into an accident just by trying to avoid from tripping over my kitten, Mheetu. I am alright, but I am a little paranoid about that episode. My nose connected to the wall and my leg hit the toilet. Man, my leg hurts and I kept saying ouch. Things went flying everywhere and Mheetu ran off due to all the racket. Maybe, I shouldn't have gotten distracted. Accidents happen and I am just hoping I didn't wake my neighbors up with my face crashing into wall and my leg hitting the toilet seat. I can't help but be a shaken up right now. I am irked at my kitten and I just need to vent right now. I could have had much worst happen to me. Things like this happen to me occassionally.